Sick Cycle Carousel
by practical magic 08
Summary: Jason & Carly short story - lots of lemons!


**Author's Note: **_Here is a Jason and Carly short story. Lemon alert! Mature Rating :)_

_I am slowly converting all my stories from my website Practical Magic, so some of you may have already read this one. Those who haven't - enjoy! _

**"Sick Cycle Carousel"**

The elevator doors opened and Johnny carried an unconscious Carly out. Francis was on guard outside the Penthouse and was startled seeing the due exiting.

F: What happened?

J: She passed out work.

Francis opened the door as Johnny carried her in.

J: Boss!

Jason jumped up from the desk, his heart stopping as he saw Carly lying in Johnny's arms. **_"Oh my god, Carly!"_**

Johnny laid her down on the couch, and stepped aside to make room for Jason.

J: What the hell happened?

J: Boss she just collapsed at work. She didn't look to good this morning, but she kept saying she was fine.

Jason took her coat off of her and examined every inch of his wife looking for anything suspicious. He felt her forehead and realized she had a fever.

J: Shit, she is burning up. Johnny go get me cold washcloth from the kitchen.

Caressing her face, brushing the hair away from her wet forehead Jason tried to wake her up. **_"Come on baby, wake up."_** Johnny returned with the cold cloth. Jason applied it to her forehead. The coldness from the cloth startled her and she struggled to open her eyes.

J: Hey baby. What happened?

C: Jase?

J: Yeah baby I am right here. You're home.

She closed her eyes and moaned. **_"I don't feel good Jase."_**

J: I know baby. (he kissed her forehead) Do you want me to call Bobbie?

Carly closed her eyes again. **_"I just want to sleep."_**

J: Okay baby.

He turned to Johnny **_"Call Bobbie Spencer and go to the store and pick up whatever she suggests for Carly please."_**

J: Sure boss.

Turning back to Carly he gently picked her up **_"Let's get you up to bed." _**She slowly stirred a little wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder.

She trembled a bit, a chill running throughout her body as she mumbled, **_"I'm so cold."_**

Jason began to worry as he carried his wife upstairs to their bed. He set her down on the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt and flannel pants from his drawer for her. Tenderly he took her work clothes off and got her into the sweatshirt and flannel pants. Her body was on fire but she kept shaking and mumbling that she was cold. Once he got her into bed and under the covers he kissed her forehead. **_"You rest."_** He sat down next to her on the bed, stroking her hair and just feeling helpless. He had never really seen Carly sick like this before. Jason heard Johnny call for him. He got up walking into the hallway **_"Up here Johnny." _**

J: What did Bobbie say?

J: She said the flu was going around. I got some stuff for her fever. Other than lots of fluids and rest she said there wasn't much you could do. If this stuff doesn't bring her fever down by tonight she said to call her.

Jason took the medicine from Johnny. **_"Okay thanks Johnny." _**

Jason went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and got out a few pills for Carly. He sat down next to her trying to wake her up. **_"Carly, you need to wake up for me." _**

C: Jase I'm so cold. Just let me sleep.

J: Carly you need to take this medicine. It will help, baby. Come on just open those beautiful eyes for a minute.

She fluttered her eyes open. Jason saw how much she was struggling to keep them open. **_"That's it, good girl. Now just take these and you can go right back to sleep." _**She managed to lift her head and take the pills. After taking a sip of water to wash them down with her head hit the pillow and she snuggled down into it, pulling the covers up around herself tightly. **_"Jase, please help me. I am so cold."_**

Jason quickly took his shoes and jeans off, hopping in next to his wife in bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closely into his chest sighing. **_"Thank you Jase." _**He kissed her forehead **_"I love you Carly."_** He closed his eyes thankful he was able to bring her some comfort.

After a long night of tossing and turning Carly's fever finally broke. Jason was up early on the phone to Bobbie.

J: Yes thank god, her fever finally broke. She had me scared Bobbie.

B: This flu is hitting people pretty hard. It may be awhile till she is up and back to herself. Jason just let her stay in bed and make sure she gets plenty of fluids. I will keep Michael here with me, he doesn't need to catch the flu and get sick.

J: Okay thanks Bobbie. I will come over later and see him.

B: I will tell him. Just take good care of my daughter.

J: I will.

He hung up the phone and was heading to the kitchen to get Carly some juice when he heard a thump. He ran upstairs to find Carly sitting on the floor slumped against the wall just outside of the bathroom. He was at her side instantly kneeling down next to her. **_"Carly are you okay? What happened?"_**

She smiled sadly and defeated "I fell."

Jason tried to hide his smile **_"I see that. But what happened?"_**

C: I got dizzy on my way out of the bathroom and I just fell. You can wipe that smirk off your face Jason Morgan. I couldn't help it.

J: I am sorry baby. You just look so .

C: Don't say it!!!

J: I was going to say adorable.

C: Yeah right. Please help me back to bed.

Jason grabbed her hands pulling her up then scooped her into his arms and brought her back to bed. **_"Okay now that your awake what can I get you?"_**

C: I just want to sleep some more. I am so exhausted.

J: You can go back to sleep after you eat and drink something.

C: I am not hungry.

J: Carly you have to eat AND drink something in order to get better.

Carly just looked at him through hazy eyes. _God he looked good. Hello where did that come from?_ Her head was pounding and she really didn't want to argue with him, but she also didn't want to give in so easily. Well at least not unless she got something out of the deal.

C: Jase are you going to work today?

J: Are you going to eat something?

C: Will you stay home with me?

He laughed **_"Will you eat breakfast for me?"_**

Her head was about to explode from the verbal sparring so she closed her eyes and her fell backwards onto her pillow. Jason chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

C: You didn't win Morgan.

J: Okay baby. How about some tea and toast?

C: Yeah whatever (she mumbled).

She peeked threw one open eye and watched him leave. _God those jeans look great on him. Okay what's going on? I can barely sit up yet I am totally lusting after my husband. _She closed her eyes tightly and let out an exasperated breath as she tried to clear her mind of her gorgeous husband. A few minutes later Jason was back with her breakfast.

J: Okay sunshine, time to get up and eat.

Carly sighed and sat up slowly. Jason had prepared her a nice tray with juice, tea, a piece of plain toast, one with peanut butter and some fresh fruit. She took a sip of juice. And took a piece of melon. As she was eating she couldn't take her eyes off of Jason. She watched as he drank his cup of coffee, focusing on his lips. _God those lips, she could feel them all over her body. Then those hands, oh god those hands massaging her breasts and nipples. _She felt herself start to blush as the heat surged through her body.

Jason noticed her staring at him and her face suddenly becoming flush. He reached out to feel her forehead **_"Is your fever coming back?"_**

Trying to cover her wicked thoughts quickly. **_"Maybe I should take a few more Tylenol in case."_**

Okay let me go get you some. He went into the bathroom and came back out with two pills for her. She took them then had a few bites of toast while Jason made a few phone calls. When he finished he turned back to find his wife staring at him.

C: I'm done Jase.

J: Okay well at least you ate a little. Now you can go back to sleep.

C: So are you staying home?

J: Yes (he said tentatively). _The looks he was getting from his wife all morning had him wondering what was going on._

C: Will you do something for me?

J: Anything- you know that.

Carly smiled widely **_"Good! Come back to bed with me. Please Jase." _**

J: What's going on Carly?

C: Jase please. I feel yucky and I just want to be in my husband's arms.

He softened immediately as she gave him a sad pout. **_"Okay baby. Whatever you need."_** He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. She sank right into his arms snuggling into his chest. **_"Mmmm thank you Jase."_**

It was only a matter of minutes before Carly found herself deeply asleep and dreaming of Jason. His touch, the way he felt inside her and how good he made her whole body feel. Jason picked up on his wife's movements. She was rubbing her leg up and down his thigh and moaning in her sleep. He smiled knowing all to well what she was dreaming about. He rolled her over onto her back and lay on his side next to her watching her squirm next to him. He moved in and began kissing her neck while his hand ventured lower down her pants. He found she was dripping wet for him.

C: Oh god Jase yes!

Smiling he removed her flannel pants and began placing kisses along her stomach while his hands pushed her sweatshirt up over her breasts. His mouth immediately began lavishing one breast with kisses then sucking gently on her nipple. Carly's back arched involuntarily wanting more. She raised her arms over her head so that Jason could remove her sweatshirt all together. He picked up on her cue, his mouth breaking away from her heaving breasts for a moment to rid her of the pesky top. Finally when she felt the cold air hit her bare skin she woke up to find her husband on top of her smiling down at her.

C: Mmmm I was having the best dream.

J: Dream huh?

Carly opened her legs widely and grabbed his ass wanting him inside her immediately. **_"Jase, please." _**

J: What do you want baby?

C: God I want you inside me so bad Jase.

His mouth captured hers as he sank deep inside her. **"Ahhh Carly"** he growled as her warmth and wetness greeted him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her body was already screaming for release. She had never felt this intense arousal before it was like her entire being was on fire. His strokes were deliberately slow and deep, sending her quickly to her first climax. **_"JASE! OH GOD!" _**Surprised at how quickly she climaxed he took her face in his hands staring into her eyes as he continued to pump in and out of her, building her up to come again. Her breathing turned to pants as her body thrashed under him.

J: Baby?

C: Its so intense Jase! God AHHH!! (pant - pant) Deeper, Deeper Jase!

He lifted her hips up hitting her deeper with each stroke. **_"Ahhhh!"_** She screamed out as she climaxed again. She finally closed her eyes and let go - the intensity almost to overwhelming for her to handle. Her throbbing center was on fire around him and he pumped faster and faster slamming deep within her with each stroke. His mouth captured one of her nipples sucking it hard and growling as he neared his own release. Her screams filled the air as he finally exploded inside her. A few more slow hard thrusts and grunts finished him off and he collapsed on top of her. Her hot center was still throbbing around him and her body still trembling beneath him. He looked up at her glowing face brushing away a few stray blonde hairs from her sweat soaked forehead trying to calm her **_"Shhh baby. I got you." _**

She let out a few deep breaths as her breathing regulated. Jason kissed her forehead then moved down and gently kissed her lips whispering, **_"I love you"_** against them.

Carly rubbed his back loving being so complete with him. **_"Jase that was beyond incredible!" _**Smiling he slipped out of her rolling her with him as she reached his side. **_"It's always incredible."_**

As they faced each other she touched his face**_ "God I love you Morgan." _**

He ran his hands up and down her body. **_"Baby are you cold?" _**

C: Not as long as you stay in bed with me.

He kissed her forehead **_"I'm not going anywhere."_**

**_"Good."_** She snuggled closer to Jason letting him warm her in his arms. She closed her eyes and found herself fast asleep.

J: Sweet dreams Carly.

Jason closed his eyes and also fell asleep.

Within an hour Carly was awake and wanting her husband again. She propped herself up on one elbow and watched Jason as he slept. Her eyes fixated on his muscular chest watching it raise and lower with each breath he took. She lifted the sheet up and her eyes traveled down his body, over his tight rippled stomach and small waist down to his large shaft. She licked her lips as she felt herself already wet and aching to have him inside her again. She dropped the sheet and closed her eyes. _Okay what is up with me? I feel lousy and miserable yet at the same time I am so horny. _She smiled and decided to just go with it. She moved closer to Jason and began kissing his neck, and nibbling on his collarbone as her hand made its way down to his shaft, stroking it softly. Jason moaned as Carly moved on top of him straddling his legs. His eyes fluttered open to find his wife stroking him to hardness quickly. **_"Carly, god woman!" _**As soon as he was huge and hard she lifted her hips and sank down onto him. The intensity again was unbelievable and she began moving over him fiercely. Now fully awake Jason grabbed the sheets as his wife rode him with wild abandon. She exploded quickly reaching her first peak, and grabbed onto Jason's shoulders for support as she rotated her hips grinding on him wanting more. His hands found her ass pumping her over him faster and faster. He sat up and she wrapped her legs around him **_"Jason"_** she cried out as the pure bliss washed over her. He saw the look in her eyes and rolled her onto her back.

C: Jase I want it hard! Hit me hard.

Jason wasn't sure what had gotten into his wife today but he knew he was definitely enjoying it. He drove into her setting a furious pace. Carly threw her arms up over her head, her hands digging into the sheets for support as Jason brought her over the edge yet again. He watched her come yet again, enjoying the look of ecstasy on his wife's face as he continued to pump in and out nearing his own release, **_"Carly"_** he cried out needing her help to explode. Hearing her name she began tightening and releasing around his engorged shaft hoping to give him more pleasure. As she gripped down on him shockwaves ripped through her again. Her cries filled the air and Jason felt her throbbing as he climaxed with her. He collapsed down on her totally spent. Nuzzling into her neck he panted trying to regain his composure. **_"Oh god baby!" _**Carly smiled and rubbed his back while aftershocks continued to run through her. She unwrapped her legs from his waist releasing him. Jason nibbled on her ear as he moaned, **_"I love you baby."_**

C: Mmmm Jase, I love you to.

He pulled out of her and they both moved back to the top of the bed and snuggled under the covers. As soon as Carly's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Jason watched her **_"Carly?" _**She only moaned **_"hmmm"_** and grabbed her pillow as she slipped further into sleep. Jason just smiled and brushed a few strands of her silky hair out of her face. **_"I don't know what has gotten into you today baby, but it's been amazing. You sleep now." _**

******************************

After a few hours of sleep Jason got up and headed into the shower, leaving a sleeping Carly still in bed. After showering and dressing he went downstairs to catch up on some paperwork. Before he could get started there was knock on the door as Francis stuck his head in.

F: Miss Spencer to see you sir.

Jason got up to greet Bobbie.

J: Hey Bobbie how's Michael?

B: He is fine. I just left him with Leticia at the park. I told him I would come check on his mommy for him. So how is she doing?

J: Um, she is asleep right now.

B: Okay but how is she feeling?

J: I'm not really sure; maybe you should talk to her about that.

Bobbie studied Jason's face noticing the smile he had plastered on (which for Jason was unusual even though he had been a lot happier since he and Carly were married). **_"Maybe I will just go check on her while I am here."_**

J: If she needs anything I am right here.

B: Okay Jason I am sure we will be fine.

Bobbie almost chuckled at his concern and headed up to see her daughter. She entered the bedroom and saw Carly sound asleep. She sat down on the bed next to her and felt her forehead. She was still a bit warm. Carly moved, and began to flutter her eyes open. **_"Jase?"_**

B: Nope it's your mom.

Carly opened her eyes to see Bobbie sitting next to her. **_"Hi"._**

B: Hi. (she laughed) How are you feeling?

C: Um.

B: Well that is the same response I got from Jason. Care to tell me what's going on?

Carly slowly sat up tucking the covers around herself, remembering she was still naked.

C: Mama, I don't know how to even explain this, its kind of, well embarrassing.

B: Carly I am a nurse and your mother for gods sake. Just come out with it.

C: Okay, okay! Its weird. I am so exhausted and for the most part I just want to sleep. But -

B: But what?

C: I can't keep my hands off Jason. I mean every time he is in the same room with me I want to jump him. I am horny as hell.

Bobbie just laughed. **_"Well okay then, that explains the smile plastered on your husband's face."_**

C: Oh yeah? (She smiled broadly). So what is wrong with me?

B: Well Carly you have always said you and Jason have had a very physical relationship.

C: I know that mama but this is different. I mean I literally can't control myself. One minute I can barely lift my head off my pillow and the next minute I am all over him.

B: Sounds like hormones to me.

C: Hormones? But why would my hormones be (She stopped in mid sentence as the realization hit her).

B: Have you been dizzy?

C: I fell twice today, yeah. You think I am?

B: Sounds like it to me. Crazy hormones, dizzy, tired, sex crazed. You have got all the symptoms.

C: Oh god mama! Jason would be thrilled!

B: Well first things first. You need to take a test.

C: Okay. Can you get me one?

B: Yes I will go run to the store and be right back. Try to keep yourself in check and stay away from Jason till I get back.

C: You better tell him I went back to sleep, cause if he comes up here again, GOD!

B: Okay relax I will take care of everything.

C: Thanks mama.

B: Try to go back to sleep. I will be back in a little while.

Carly watched her mom leave then got up in search of her clothes. She put them back on and felt tired again, so she crawled back to bed and to sleep.

********************************************

B: She will be fine.

J: Is she up? I will go check on her.

B: NO! I mean she went back to sleep. She is really tired and needs her rest.

J: Oh, okay. Well I have some paperwork to catch up on.

B: Good. I am going to run to the store and get her a few things and I will be right back.

J: I can have one of the guys get the stuff.

B: Its just different medicines Jason. They won't know what to look for.

J: Oh okay.

B: You know Jason if you need to go down to the warehouse for a little bit why don't you. I will be right back and I can stay with Carly till you get home.

J: I do need to check in a new coffee shipment. But are you sure? I mean what if she wants me? I mean needs me?

B: Then I will call you. Don't worry so much. She just needs her rest right now.

J: Okay I will walk out with you then.

***************************************

**An hour later:**

C: God how many more minutes?

B: Carly relax. Just 30 more seconds.

Carly was sitting on the bed bouncing her legs up and down nervously. **_"Well?"_**

Bobbie went into the bathroom and came out holding the pregnancy stick. **_"Looks like I am going to be a grandmother again. Congratulations!"_**

Carly jumped up **_"AHHH!!"_** She ran and hugged Bobbie. **_"Oh mama a new baby!"_** Suddenly she felt dizzy and sat back down again.

B: Carly you need to be careful sweetie.

C: This pregnancy is already different than Michael's.

B: Well maybe your having a girl this time. If I remember correctly I had similar symptoms when I was pregnant with you.

C: You mean you were sex crazed?

B: Carly pregnancy sex is some of the best sex you will ever have. So enjoy it!

C: Mama!

B: What its true!

C: God I have to tell Jason.

B: Well call him at the warehouse and tell him to get home. I am going to leave you alone. I will keep Michael another night so you guys can celebrate.

C: Thanks for everything mama!

B: Your welcome. Make sure you follow up with Dr. Meadows this week.

C: I will.

After Bobbie left Carly stripped out of her clothes and climbed back into bed and grabbed the phone dialing Jason's cell phone.

"Morgan"

C: Hey you.

J: Your awake?

C: Not only am I awake, but I'm naked in bed and I want my husband!

J: Oh really?

C: Yup and I need you home now.

J: Stay put I am on my way.

Carly smiled as she heard the dial tone. She dropped the phone onto the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. **_"Mmmm Jason Morgan I can't wait till you get home." _**She fell backwards onto her pillow and fought to keep her eyes open as she waited.

Jason arrived home within 15 minutes of Carly's call. He had Johnny driving like a mad man and to get back to Carly. He instructed Johnny that they were not to be interrupted then headed upstairs to his wife. He entered the room, which was starting to darken with the onset of dusk, and found Carly once again asleep in bed. He shed his clothes and slipped in between the sheets next to her. His hands immediately finding her naked body, running up and down her sides. She purred at his touch and leaned into him softly kissing his lips **_"welcome home Jase." _**He kissed her back rolling her over on top of him. He loved the feel of her naked body on top of his. He caressed her back while she trailed kisses down his neck. **_"You made good time getting here." _**

J: Well when my gorgeous wife calls and tells me she is in bed naked and wants me home, I get my ass home.

Carly giggles as she begins nibbling on his bottom lip. **_"It's a very cute ass by the way." _**He opens his mouth their tongues meeting in a slow passionate dance. Their kiss deepens and Jason rolls them both over so he is on top of Carly now. He moves his leg in between hers spreading her legs to make room for himself. Carly takes his face in her hands "Jase?"

J: What is it baby?

C: My mom and I talked today.

J: Everything okay?

C: Well she helped shed some light on my symptoms of late.

Jason stopped himself from sinking into her and propped himself up. "What did she say?"

C: Well you know how sex crazed I have been and I have been dizzy, and tired?

Jason smiled at the sex-crazed part "yeah".

Well she said that was very common and it was hormones.

J: So you're going to be okay?

C: Oh yeah I am fine. Just need to get some more rest and well warn you.

J: Warn me?

C: Yeah warn you that I may be unable to keep my hands and body for that matter off of you.

J: Well I can definitely handle that.

C: Good cause you got nine more months of this.

She kissed him and her hands found his tight ass urging him to come inside her. Jason smiled into the kiss and thrust into her warmth. He groaned into her mouth and bit her bottom lip playfully and he began to pump in and out of her. Carly moaned as he raised her arms over her head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. As he was sucking and kissing her breast it hit him. _She said nine months. Holy shit! Did she say what I think she just said? _He stopped and stilled himself looking up into her eyes. She was smiling widely at him knowing he must have just figured out what she implied.

J: Carly? Did you just say nine more months to go?

C: Yup I did!

J: So your saying?

C: Oh god Jason! I'M PREGNANT!!

J: Your pregnant! (He beamed)

Carly took his pause as an opportunity to roll him over so that she was on top. She slowly started to ride him. Moving over him in slow deep strokes. She leaned down whispering just above his lips. **_"Congratulations! Your gonna be a daddy." _**

J: Were having a baby!

He grabbed her hips and sat up holding his wife as closely as possible. His hands moved up to her face and he tenderly ran his fingers along her cheekbone then he leaned in whispering over her lips. **_"Were having a baby."_** Carly placed a loving kiss on his lips and pulled back looking into his eyes. A few tears fell down his face and she gently wiped them away. _She knew exactly how he felt, because she felt the same way. She had never felt so complete and overwhelmed with happiness in her life. _

C: I know Jase.

She rested her forehead against his and moved her hips initiating their union again. Jason smiled and immediately began moving with her. They met each other stroke for stroke looking into each other's eyes as they celebrated the new life they would soon be welcoming into the world.

**_THE END._**


End file.
